Dragon Knight Companions
James Eckert was once a teaching assistant at a Minnesota college called Riveroak. However, due in part to a malfunction with a teleportation device, he and his girlfriend, Angela, ended up in a parallel world that resembled Early 14th Century Earth, specifically the Medieval Ages, with his soul ending up in the body of a dragon named Gorbash. Soon after this, Angela is abducted by an evil force known as the Dark Powers, and James was forced to get help in the form of Sir Brian Neville-Smythe, a remarkable, if impoverished, knight, Dafydd Ap Hywel, an extraordinary Welsh bowmen, Aargh, a large proud English wolf, descended of Dire wolves, Silvanus Carolinus, a powerful and high-ranking magician, and several others. After defeating the Dark Powers, and their minions, Angela was released, and James, after deciding between whether or not to return to his Original Home World, or to stay in this Medieval one, decided to stay with his new friends, and got his rightful body back, and Gorbash had his body to his own self once again. However, the Dark Powers are not content with this, and attack James and his friends at every chance they can. Battle vs. Fellowship of the Ring (by Alockwood1) Summary Due to the 50+ Pages worth of story, the writer, User:alockwood1, has made this summary out of respect to the readers. For the Full story, see Expert’s Opinions for the link. Before any fighting occurred, the groups were in their respective camps, settling down for the night- The Fellowship, containing the Wizard Gandalf, the human swordsman Aragorn, the elf archer Legalos, the dwarf axe-wielder Gimli, and the Hobbit ring-bearer Frodo. The Companions entail Mage Carolinus, the knight Sir Brian- an excellent swordsman, the Welsh bowman Dayfdd, the wolf Aargh- who has over twenty years of experience at fighting boar, bears, and humans, among other things, and also, the Mage-Knight James Eckert, who is known for his ability to turn into a dragon. Also among this group was the friendly child-sized hobgoblin Hob. Fellowship: 5 Companions: 5 Gandalf and Carolinus soon sense each other, and leave, but not before making sure that their allies were protected from any serious harm. Carolinus used an enchanted twig to make himself invisible. However, this wasn’t enough to prevent Gandalf from detecting him, and the wizard swung his sword, but only hit a shield that Carolinus had put up. The two then talk, trying to figure out if the other was friend or foe, and come to their mutual relief, both are on the same side- that of Good. The two magic-users then agree to a sparring match, with Gandalf making the first move, as Carolinus’s Order, which James is part of, only uses Defensive magics. Gandalf blasts Carolinus with fire, but the Mage puts up a shield, which protects him from the heat. The wizard then opens a pit, but Carolinus uses the shield to float in midair. However, when Carolinus gets on solid land, Gandalf blinds him with bright light, and stabs him, causing the Mage to scream in pain. Fellowship: 5 Companions: 4 The scream is heard through magical means by James. After some discussion, he asks Aargh to scout out the area, and has Hob keep watch as the rest get some sleep. At the same time, the other members of the Fellowship wonder what’s taking Gandalf, but decide that the wizard could take care of himself, and decide to get some sleep. Back with Gandalf and Carolinus, the Mage uses magic to heal himself when the Wizard proves to be unable to do so. The two agree to introduce their respective groups to each other in the morning. Come morning, Aargh comes back into camp, saying that he located the Fellowship, and is able to tell James and company a bit about the group. James sends Hob (a non-combatant) to meet with the other group, to determine if they are friend or foe. However, as Hob is a goblin, Frodo’s sword, Sting, reacts to his approach, and Legalos fires an arrow at the hobgoblin, wounding him. Thankfully for Hob, the hobgoblin, like the rest of his kind, can use smoke as a means of transportation, and thus quickly floats away. The Fellowship gets on their horses, and rides off, in case orks are coming. Hob soon comes back to the Companions, and James uses his magic to remove the arrow and heal the wound. James then gives the arrow to Dayfdd, who, due to his experience with making arrows, is able to determine the properties of the arrow, and what it can do. The Companions set out to locate the Fellowship. Soon enough, the Companions find the Fellowship, and James uses Legalos’s arrow, and one from Dayfdd as a means to communicate to the other group, which was half a mile away. Dayfdd sends his arrow to just in front of the Fellowship, just as Brian plant’s Legalos’s in front of the Companions, causing projections of the other group to appear in front of the two groups. James explains to the Fellowship that he wants their archer, Legalos, to apologize to Hob for shooting him, saying that the hobgoblin only had peaceful intentions. Gimli however, says that the Fellowship doesn’t apologize to minions of Sauron, and destroys the arrow. The Fellowship then hears a challenge from James in their heads- the two groups would fight where their respective roads joined. The groups work out their plans of attack- Legalos and Dayfdd would cover each others’ groups, by keeping the other archer busy, Aargh would deal with Gimli, as the wolf was quicker than the dwarf, Brian would fight Aragorn, as Brian was the best swordsman in all of England, and Aragorn seemed to be skilled with his blade. James was to deal with Frodo- who seemed to have an enchanted weapon that was evil in origin (the ring), but soon changed his plan of attack to assisting Aargh or Brian when it was apparent that the hobbit was going to stay by the Fellowship’s horses with Legalos. The groups soon close, the archers keeping each other busy, and Aargh rushes Gimli, the wolf knocking the dwarf down. Aragorn tries to help his friend, but is soon in battle with Brian. For a while, the battle looks even, until Aragorn kicks Brian between the legs. Just as Aragorn is about to mortally wound the English knight, James places a spell on the King on Men, preventing him from moving. James then threatens to do serious harm if anyone attempts to attack him or his friends. James asks Aargh to take James back to the horses. James then looks at Aragon, and permits him to move his head, so that the King can get a good look at the Mage-Knight. James then talks to Aragorn mentally, and reveals to him exactly what he is- a dragon that can take the form of a human, and use magic. He then releases the man from his control and asks Aragorn a question: Would it really be worth it if he got those with him killed, when things could be settled peacefully, with both groups then going about on their merry ways. Reluctantly, Aragorn has the members of the Fellowship stand down. Fellowship: 1 Companions: 4 James then calls for Hob, and the two go to Legalos. They have a little conversation, and Legalos apologizes to Hob. James then talks to Frodo, and finds out about the Fellowship’s mission. James sends Hob to the other Companions, and then he and Aragorn talk privately. Since the two groups were on, basically, the same side, the two of them agreed to join forces, so that they could fight their Common Enemy, the Forces of Evil. They then tell the others, and while there’s some grumbling from Gimli and Aargh, the rest have no problems with the arrangement, especially once James heals the injuries the members of both groups sustained during the skirmish. At this, Gandalf and Carolinus appear, having been hiding due to Carolinus using an invisibility spell with a twig or two. The two powerful magic-users remark about the skills of each others’ groups. Gandalf soon talks to James, saying that he wishes to test James’s abilities, as it seems that Carolinus has been telling the wizard about his apprentice, and how his apprentice could possibly beat him. At first James is hesitant, but Carolinus convinces him to do it, on the grounds that it would be a good learning experience. At this, the two come to terms; anything went, except for killing. Fellowship: 1 Companions: 1 James then talked to Carolinus about his chances, which were not the best, as Gandalf could use offensive abilities with his magic, while the kind that James used forbid it. However, James had two edges that could turn the tide- his 20th century knowledge and his ability to turn into a dragon. James soon came up with a little plan that his friends would carry out, just in case he lost. This plan would be to show to Gandalf that, if the two of them had been playing for keeps, the battle would not have been easy for Gandalf to have won, if he did win. James and Gandalf then met on the field of battle, where Gandalf quickly disarmed James of his sword. James casted a spell of Stillness upon the Wizard, and retrieved his sword, only to see that Gandalf had Countered the spell. James then turned himself into a dragon, shocking the other members of the Fellowship, especially Gimli, although Aragorn wasn’t so surprised. James then struck the wizard, causing some physical injuries, like breaking a few ribs, and sending him some distance away. James took flight to locate him, and was attacked by a force of air, knocking him head-over-tail. James righted himself, located Gandalf, and dive-bombed the wizard, who casted a shield, which James crashed into. James then used a spell, to fool the shield into believing that he was Gandalf, and struck a blow against the wizard, which Gandalf, shocked and somewhat surprised at James penetrating his shield, barely dodged. Gandalf then opened a pit under James, and used another spell to force the dragon into it. James however, tried to climb up it, so Gandalf used a series of lightning bolts, one of them hitting, and causing James to fall into the darkness. Thankfully, Carolinus is able to teleport James to safety, and berates the wizard over the size of the hole, saying that it would have been a deep grave. James soon recovers from the effects of the lightning, and admits his defeat. Fellowship: 1 Companions: 0 Victory to the Fellowship It is at this moment though, that James reveals his little surprise for Gandalf, with the White One being pounced by a two hundred pound Aargh, and one of Dayfdd’s arrows hitting the ground next to his head. James had used a couple of spells, and invisibility spell to hide the wolf and the archer, and an illusion to make it seem to others that the two had stayed by Brian all along, when they’d been setting up a trap. Gandalf admits that the plan was smart, and it proved to him that the Companions were indeed powerful, as their friendship for one another would help them overcome many obstacles. It is at this moment that Carolinus reveals that the Forces of Mordor would be arriving within a few hours, some time before reinforcements from either groups’ armies could arrive. James then comes up with a rather simple strategy- funnel the path in such a way, that the two groups would only have to deal with a few foes at a time. While this defensive action was going on, Hob would take Frodo on the smoke, and take him to Mount Doom, so that they could destroy the Ring. The various members agree to this, and Hob soon takes off with the hobbit. Aragorn then asks James if the plan will work, to which James says, “Hob can sneak into any place, and not be detected.” Aragorn than asks if their small group will be enough to hold back the tide of coming orks, to which James remarks that he hopes that they will be. Expert's Opinion While the Companions have been together for several years, and will likely gain some individual victories over the Fellowship, the individual experience of most of the Fellowship, as well as Gandalf's ability to use Offensive Magic, along with a sword, will grant them the victory in the long run. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:European Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Shape Shifters